


To Keep A Secret

by HUNTER29



Category: Mayo Chiki!
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Desperate Measures, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, caught out, slight F/F at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Konoe wasn't always so careful to keep her identity secret. Fortunately Kanade manages to sort things out and keep Konoe's secret, at a cost.





	To Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an underrate series in my opinion.

Konoe was usually so careful in order to keep her secret, she usually checked and took every precaution so nobody knew the truth.

That truth being how she, a girl, had to pretend to be a boy at school for a period of three years so she can assume the role as butler for Kanade Suzutsuki. Yes, she could be a maid but it has been her family's tradition of every male offspring being the maid for the next in line of the Suzutsuki lineage. And Konoe was an only child daughter.

So she pretended to be a male and she was usually so careful but this time she was too careless.

And such was why she was staring shocked at the group of five male students who walked into the changing rooms where Konoe was changing, the males staring at her as she was covering her chest with her shirt.

For a moment the boys thought they accidentally wandered into the wrong changing rooms as they were focuses on their conversation, but no they were in the male's and so was Konoe.

One of the boys recognised Konoe as "that butler for the Suzutsuki girl", another saying that they thought only boys could be butlers.

"That is indeed the usual case but arrangements have been" a voice spoke behind the group of boys who turned to see Kanade stood in the doorway to the changing room with a smirk on her lips. She stumbled upon this predicament and thus must make sure no words of compromise to Konoe's secret are uttered.

"Miss Suzutsuki" Konoe spoke both surprised and relieved to see the raven haired girl but was ultimately ignored as Kanade had an idea that would be mutually beneficial.

She took out a card and Konoe was filled with dread as she knew exactly it was.

"This here is a butler coupon, use it and Subaru will do whatever it is that you wish" Kanade said with her smirk never falling and Konoe was afraid of what it would be that the boys would ask for.

"Wait, you're serious? She will do whatever we say?" One of the males asked and Kanade nodded before watching as the boys huddled together and discussed what they would want Konoe to do, what they decided on was something that the female in disguise was afraid of.

One of the male students stepped towards Konoe and gave the first order to her in a single word.

"Strip" 

Konoe jumped a little at the tone and looked to Kanade with hope that she would step in...but she didn't.

Instead she just sat down on one of the benches and watched.

So Konoe, with no choice of alternative began to strip out of her remaining clothing until she was naked and standing embarrassed as the male students stared at her bare body, this was humiliating but the price to keep her secret.

"Ok, now touch yourself, masturbate" another one of the boys said and Konoe took a shuddering breath before reaching down between her legs and started to rub her pussy.

She avoided the multiple eyes that stared her down as she did as she was told. Her finger manually stimulating her folds and as embarrassed as she was, Konoe let out a soft mewt at the feeling that was created not by the perverted stares but by the stimulation.

"Woah, is she actually enjoying this?" One of the boys asked before another questioned what they should do next only to be told not to rush anything.

Konoe continued to manually stimulate her pussy before even pushing a finger inside herself and bit a finger to muffle her moan that was still audible, she was getting wet but only because as a butler her duties are to Kanade and not to herself. Rarely has Konoe tended to her own needs and it left her sensitive.

"Ah" her voice escaped her as she was fingering herself and Konoe's cheeks burned red as she looked to the boys who were staring at her with perverted intent, the bulges in their pants clear and it was actually intimidating to think how far they would make Konoe go.

But alas, she had to do this to keep her secret.

So Konoe continued to finger herself even more and a few moans parted from her as she had sunk to her knees, her free hand rising to her chest where she began to play with her nipples. Still whilst avoiding the gazes of the boys but even if she didn't see them she knew they were there.

And she could still hear as well.

When she heard the sounds of multiple zippers being undone she couldn't help but look to see the that each of the five boys with their erect cocks out, four of them standing back to stroke them themselves but one was more bold.

One approached and stood right in front of Konoe with his cock pointed at her face, he too made his order of Konoe and it was for her to orally pleasure him.

And as to her duties, she did so.

Konoe's eyes shut and her mouth opened only to be plugged by the male student's shaft as he gripped the back of her head. Blue eyes opening wide straight away as Konoe looked up and gagged a little at the size inside her mouth, she's never done anything like this before so obviously she lacked experience.

The male student however didn't seem to care as he drew his hips back and thrusted forward into Konoe's mouth and revelled in the pleasure caused by the wet warmth and gliding lips along his shaft.

"Now now" Kanade began to speak and Konoe had hope that her boss was finally seeing sense to stop this, but that wasn't the case.

Instead of stopping this madness that she was the advocate for, Kanade only urged the boy who had his cock in Konoe's mouth to not be so hasty otherwise he wouldn't be able to truly appreciate Subaru's capabilities. 

The other male students were surprised at how cavalier Kanade was being about this but paid little kind to it.

Konoe's last shred off hope of help from her friend had fleeted and so she was left to blow the boy in front of her and so closed her eyes to pretend this wasn't happening and started to bob her head along his cock, also trying to make the most of this herself and continued to pump her digit inside of herself.

"Hey look, she's actually getting into it" one of the other males said completely misinterpreting the situation before stepping forward to Konoe's side and had her jerk him off.

The girl with light orange hair obliged and stroked her soft hand along the cock presented to her, serving both the males before her before her cheeks puffed as the first came in her mouth. Having no other option, Konoe had to swallow down the viscous substance that was semen and she coughed as the cock pulled from her mouth.

Her mouth was quickly taken by a third male as her second hand was made use of.

Konoe was in her knees and backed to the wall whilst pleasuring three strangers all to keep her secret from being let out, she questioned if it was worth it but even if she was still able to work for Kanade it may be a hollow victory.

So she just contend to pleasure the three males before her until they each bust a load, another filling her mouth as the other two covered her in their cum.

Only one of the boys had yet to indulge himself in Konoe and so whene she was free up he immediately went over and pinned her to the ground before plunging himself into her pussy, taking her first time in the process but it didn't stop him from thrusting into Konoe straight away.

They weren't gentle thrusts as some consideration for the recent virgin, they were rapid and rough as the student indulged himself fully with Konoe's pussy. 

Her body quickly grew accustomed to the shaft inside her but that didn't mean she was liking it, it only made things easier for Konoe as she let this stranger have his way with her as part of the bargain. She let herself have her first time taken by someone she may never see again, she let herself get fucked by someone who after they were done would remain a stranger.

Yet in spite of the causation for this scenario, there was a small degree of pleasure of having a cock inside her like this and so Konoe clung to that little sensation and moaned. 

"Hey, she likes it rough" the guy currently fucking her said and though Konoe protested to such a claim, the boy only got rougher with her and again she moaned even if it was only from a little pleasure and a hope that if she did play a long to these boys' perversions then it may be over quickly.

So she moaned and moaned whilst clinging to that hope as she felt the thick cock punch into her with a ferocity that caused Konoe's body to tremble before she cried out as she and actually reached an orgasm from the frenzied thrusts.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum" the student embedded inside Konoe moaned and pulled out to cover her chest with his load.

And there the blue eyed butler girl had hope it was over. But that wasn't the case.

Konoe found herself pulled into the lap of one of the other boys as they were to have some more fun with her, bringing the orange haired female down onto his shaft which felt even bigger than the last before bouncing Konoe against him as he thrusted upwards.

Konoe went to speak but once more found that her mouth was being used for other means than to speak.

Again she found a cock thrusted into her mouth and so Konoe went along with it and bobbed her head along the shaft whilst staring up into the boys eyes as she was getting fucked by the one beneath her, she really didn't know what to think about it.

So she did little thinking and just went along, both boys thrusting into the two holes that were being used with hands holding Konoe's body. Hands on her hips and on her head to bring her against the two cocks that demanded pleasure from her body and she wasn't disappointing either.

Kanade watched with a sadistic interest to the situation, tapping a finger to her chin as her crimson eyes stared forward. 

One of the boys asked if she wanted to get in on it but the Suzutsuki girl declined and said for them to just have fun with Konoe, and so they did.

Konoe received another two loads of cum, another down her gullet and one shooting into her pussy. It was a strange warmth that arose in her body from the sensation but it was soon gone as her focus was returned to the real world.

Konoe found herself on her hands and knees, again with a cock in her mouth and in her pussy as she was spit roasted by two of the boys.

She was really bring out through the wringer as she was servicing this almost insatiable people without any rest.

She stared up at the student who had their cock in her mouth whilst feeling aggressive slaps of hips against her body from behind with that strange and unwanted pleasure that caused her to moan.

This wasn't a bargain, this was humiliating, Konoe should have went full fury on these perverts and beat the event of them learning of her secret out of their heads before getting out of there. But she didn't do that and here she was with her body being used.

And it was feeling a little good.

Again Konoe received two thick loads but of course there was still more, but this time she was really put through a challenge of her composure.

Not only did she have a cock in her mouth, and pussy but also one hammering into her anal hole.

She was being fucked in each of her holes but also the last two of the five males got involved by having Konoe jerk them off, this was truly a trial for her. A trial of how far Konoe would have to go in order to keep her secret.

So she let the five students have her body for the time being, sucking off one off the cocks as she jerked two others whilst the last two pumped at her remaining two holes. 

At the end of this Konoe's body will truly ache but again there was the hints of pleasure from it all even if it was minuscule compared to her embarrassment. But finally it was all to come to an end as the five males each came, covering and fulling Konoe once more before she was sat against the wall almost discarded.

That was the end of the fucking but the five boys did stand in front and around Konoe, jerking themselves off until they each came over her and finally it was over as they were each spent.

"Are you all satisfied now?" Kanade asked as the five boys pulled up their pants and unanimously agreed to that with Suzutsuki saying that they were now bound by agreement to never utter a word of what they did or saw that day, including their knowledge of Konoe being a girl.

"You wont have any complaints from us" one of the boys said with the others agreeing before they left without another word to either of the two girls left in the changing room.

Kanade went over to her dear Subaru and knelt to her side asking if she was ok, Konoe managing a nod as she looked to her friend.

"You did great there, Subaru, I, proud of you" Kanade said and Konoe said her thanks before feeling a pair of hands cup her cum covered face as she was turned to face her best friend who asked how it felt and the butler answered it was humiliating but did feel a little good.

Kanade smiled and said she was glad that Konoe enjoyed it to an extent before actually kissing Konoe herself.

It was a short kiss that quickly separated but Kanade was content with it as she said she woudo help Subaru wash off what she was covered in.

"If you would like, I'll also reward you for your efforts" the red eyed female said.

Remaining in the boys changing room, Kanade and Konoe made use of the showers with soft moans coming from the stall being used as whilst the cum was washed off of Konoe, Kanade was down on her knees servicing her butler for a change. A blushing Subaru moaning soft and sweetly at her friend's actions. 

Though after having been in the end where she was the one doing the servicing, it was nice to get something in return.

To think all of this was just to keep a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
